


Babysitting Angels

by Spiral_Downwards



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel, Innocent Castiel, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiral_Downwards/pseuds/Spiral_Downwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I wrote right after Ezekiel was first introduced.<br/>***<br/>Dean is stuck with babysitting duty and he is so done with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through some files on my computer and found this little drabble that I never posted.

“Cas, we do not eat the toothpaste,” Dean told Castiel slowly for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“But Dean, it is so refreshingly minty and fresh,” Cas looked from the tube in his hand to the man in front of him.

Dean rolled his eyes and pried the tube from the newly turned man’s hand, “You’re human now, buddy and I think you should know this; I’m pretty sure eating a tube of toothpaste will kill you.”

Castiel pouted at the Winchester in front of him in slightly angered confusion, “But Ezekiel did it.”

“Excuse me?” Dean’s eyebrows were playing tag with his hairline, “Zeke did what?”

“Ate the first two tubes of toothpaste,” Cas helpfully supplied in his usual serious manner.

“Zeke, what the hell? You don’t even get hungry,” Dean turned to the angel in exasperation.

“Castiel regarded it very highly. I felt it would be rude not to sample it as well,” Ezekiel calmly explained.

Dean felt his eyebrows rising again, “So you downed two tubes?”

“Yes.”

“Alrighty then,” Dean threw his hands up and walked out, “Kevin, my man it is your turn to play nursemaid. I’m tapping out dude.”


End file.
